1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to providing file system snapshots using selective tuple versioning for maintaining the state of the file system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Within various computing environments, computer systems contain file systems that are used to “file away” information, which a user will later retrieve for processing. A file system is a method or data structure for organizing and managing computer files. A file system provides a better way for organizing files on the computer, physically and logically. One of the known methods for an implementation of a file system is by using a relational database. Due to various factors, challenges arise in maintaining the state of the file system within the computing environment.